Try To Remember
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: A former student walks into Anubis house to find it abandoned. It has only been a few days, but it is dusty and cold. No clues have been left as to why this place was abandoned. What will he do? Will he ever find his friends? Moy, MickxOC, Jara, Fabina, Peddie, Amfie
1. o n e

Try To Remember

_o n e_

A room.

Light flows in through the windows, scattering shadows across the walls and floor. There is dust everywhere, in the air, on the sparsely placed furniture, every surface is covered in it. The room looks like it has been derelict for a long time, but in truth, it hasn't. Only a few days ago, this place was teeming with life, teenagers chatting, texting, studying, playing games. Only a few days ago, this was Anubis house.

The blond enters the house and gulps. It is unlike anything he has ever seen before. He opens his mouth, but his throat is horse and his tanned face feels swollen.

"Hello?" he rasps, "Is anybody here?"

No answer.

He tries again, "Is there anybody here anymore?"

_How long has it been since this place was abandoned?_ He wonders, taking a bite out of his sandwich, _A few days? Weeks? Months? _

Upon a small table, there rests a text book, open at page 394. On the sofa there is a pink bejewelled mobile phone. A half-finished hoagie is on the floor, a dead laptop rests on the arm of a chair and an unfinished chess game in the corner of the room.

"They were right," he whispers, "They were right. This place is. . . is dead. Dead to the world."

…...

_I whisper in your ear  
>The words you want to hear<br>You feel the wind and it reminds you  
>It happens everytime<em>

…...

"Fabian Rutter!" Nina Martin cries, placing her laptop on the arm of the chair and smacking her boyfriend's hand away. He just grins, and turns to his book on Egyptian Mythology. Amber Millington rolls her eyes, but grins widely.

"You two are soooo cute together! I'm so glad your going out again!" she squeals, patting down her perfect blonde hair. Nina smiles as Fabian puts his arm around her as Amber snaps a picture on her phone, much to the dismay of one Joy Mercer, who sits in the corner lamenting her lost love.

"Mmm, thish ish so goo-ood!" Eddie Miller states, mouth full of hoagie.

"Eugh, Eddie, disgusting!" Patricia Williamson moans at her boyfriend as he sprays crumbs all over her jumper.

"Shorry!"

In the corner, Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke are playing yet another game of chess. Mara, though she doesn't look it, is very competitive and will do anything to win.

"Checkmate!" Jerome laughs victoriously, "Again!"

"Again," Mara says furiously.

"Mara, this is the fourteenth game in a row. Don't you think we should do something else, perhaps?" he asks hopefully, but Mara shakes her head defiantly.

"Again. I will beat you this time!" she says, prompting a laugh from Jerome, who knows that he is just too good, even for a genius like Mara.

Alfie Lewis sits with Joy, staring over at Amber longingly.

"You miss her?" Joy blurts out without thinking, before blushing, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Alfie sneaks another look at her, "And, yeah, I guess I do miss her. But I suppose you feel the same way."

"About Amber?" Joy asks.  
>"No, I mean about Fabian. You must be gutted that he's with Nina now."<p>

"Yeah," Joy sighs, "Yeah, I guess I am. But if he's happy with_ it_, who am I to complain?"

Alfie was about to point out that Joy said it instead of her, but before he can, there is a loud bang as the door to the room is kicked down.

"Hands up!"


	2. t w o

_t w o_

"_Hands up!"_

Mara looked confused as Jerome leaned over the chess table and hugged her close. Patricia leaned back into Eddie's arms, shaking. Joy ducked under the table and hid.

"Rufus," Nina whispered with contempt.

"Well done my dear," Rufus purred menacingly, "I'm so glad you remembered."

"What do you want, Rufus?" Nina asked, shielded from him by Fabian's arms.

"Very good question."

In a three short strides, Rufus yanked Mara out of Jerome's grip and pulled her hands behind her back. Mara screamed as Rufus twisted her wrist.

"Mara!" Jerome yelled angrily, "You get off her!" he growled, turning towards Rufus.

"Give me the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis, or else the girl gets it," he threatened.

"The what?" Mara cried, tears streaming down her face, "Please let me go!"

"Leave her out of this, Rufus," Patricia said furiously, "She did nothing to you."

"Good to see you again Patricia!" Rufus narrowed his eyes evilly, "But I'm afraid there is nothing that I can do unless you give me the Cup and the Mask, now!"

"We don't know where the cup is," Amber said, "We buried it last term and we can't find it. And as for the mask. . . we still haven't got it yet"

"Very well then," Rufus growled, "Get them!"

Four burly men wearing masks appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this," Rufus said, "But, trust me, soon it shall all be worth it. Soon. . . I shall have immortality!"

…...

_You stop and close your eyes  
>You can't deny what lives inside you<br>Well I know it's hard to see  
>What is meant to be<br>When yesterday is so far behind you_

…...

The boy shakily picked up the phone.

"Amber," he whispers, before it falls out of his cold hand., "What happened to you?"

What had become of this place that only a few months ago he had been a part of? Full of life, bursting with colour and action, where had that all gone? Where had everything gone?

…...

A brown-haired girl runs up the stairs, crying. Everything, everything is gone. Everything has been taken from this girl, and she does not know what to do.

"Please, please, please," she whispers over and over, "Please make this a dream. Please let this not be real." But it was.

She walks into her room. Will she ever share it with Patricia and Mara again? Who can say.

"Oh. . ." she falls down weeping.

"Hey, you!" the girl turns to come face to face with a crazy looking redhead, "What's your name?"

"J-Joy. J-Joy M-Mercer," the girl trembles.

The redhead turns round.

"S!" she calls, "We got someone here!"

After a few seconds, a tall blonde floats into the room, followed closely by a petite black girl.

"Aah," the girl grins, "Perfect. Bet?"

Before Joy can process what was happening, the black girl (who Joy assumed was Bet) had her pinned against the wall with her hands behind her back.

"So," the blonde smirks, "What're you doing here?"

"I-I," Joy stutters, "I saw him. I know who did this."

"You do?" the black girl asks, surprised, "Who, then? If you are really who you say you are. . ."

"I am," Joy says, "And the guy you're looking for is more dangerous than you think."

The blonde girl tilted her head a bit, "Bet, let her go," Bet sighed and released Joy from her grasp, but seconds later, the blonde was right in front of her.

"Alright, _Joy_," she said, "Tell us all you know."

"Umm. . ." Joy whispered, not sure where to start.

"Who is our guy?" the blonde growled.

"The guy you want. . . is. . . is. . . Rufus Zeno."

…...

_Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there  
>You made me believe the day you surrender to me<br>The memory will never die  
>The love that you gave<br>I'll never throw it away  
>The memory will never die<em>

…...

The boy continues over to the hoagie. It looks tempting, but he knows that this is no time for eating. Something has happened here. Something strange, and sinister.

Hold on a second! Where was Victor? And Trudy, and that Vera person Mara had mentioned in her emails?

He quickly checked his phone. Ah. They were away on a week-long teacher training course. That would explain it.

What would happen when they got back? Would they notice? Victor probably wouldn't (he never noticed anything besides Corbier- in fact, the boy could have sworn he once walked past Victor's office and saw Victor making out with that thing. . .), but Trudy and possibly Vera would. Would they do anything about it?

No, the boy decided. But he'd have to.

…...

"Rufus Zeno?" Bet asked, "I haven't heard of him before. He can't be that bad."

"He is," Joy said, suddenly eager to spill, "He's already kidnapped one person, threatened another with death and forced my father to pull me out of school for a year."

"Really?" The blonde looks shocked, but her face suddenly softens, "I haven't. . . properly introduced myself. My name is Shaiden, and this," she gestures to the redhead, who has been standing quietly in the corner, "Is Rielle, but you shall call her Riley. You obviously seem to know that she (the black girl) is Bet, so, there. . . I guess you know us now."

"Not quite," Joy suddenly becomes very bold, "Why are you here?"

"Ah," Shaiden frowns, "That's a very good question. The answer to that, as I say, very good question, is classified."

Joy bursts out laughing.

"Classified? Seriously?" she chokes out, "What are you, some kind of spy? 'That my friend is classified information'," she put on a classic male spy voice, before laughing again, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Shut up!" Riley snaps, "Our business is none of your business."

There is suddenly a noise from downstairs. The girls instantly spring into action, Bet gripping onto Joy's arms once more, Shaiden picking up the discarded backpack from the floor and Riley's face forming into a scowl.

"Stay very close to us," she growled, "Do not make a single sound. We are going to investigate."

…...

**A/N: Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews! Seriously, I love you guys!**


	3. t h r e e

_A scream._

A scream was all they heard as they were bundled into a cold black van. Nobody could be sure who it was that screamed, but Nina was almost certain that it was Mara, who was still howling in pain from her twisted wrist.

"Shut up!" a voice that was almost certainly Rufus growled. The screaming continued, the only sound in the complete silence. Then. . .

_SLAP!_

Nina froze. Had he just slapped Mara? Terror clouded her judgement as she clung tightly to Fabian's hand.

"I'm scared," she whispered. And she truly was. What would happen when word got out about their disappearance? Would there be a search? An investigation? A _rescue_? Would word even get out?

And another thing. Nina was pretty sure Joy had been in the room with them when it happened, but she couldn't for the life of her work out where she had got to.

_Maybe she escaped._

An escape? Nah, there would be no escapes. Rufus was thorough. He made sure his men searched pretty much the whole room before they left. Except. . .

Could Joy have hidden under the table? They hadn't searched there, at least not while Nina was looking. Maybe Joy could get help?

"Me too," Fabian whispered back, and Nina snapped back into reality. This was the end. There was to be no escape, no rescue, no nothing. Only pain and bitterness.

…...

"What's going on?" Joy asked, but was met only by a 'Sssh!' from Bet and a glare from Shaiden.

"Shut up or we'll be given away," Shaiden hissed.

"Sorry," Joy mouthed, but the blonde simply turned away.

"Now, I can just about see him," Shaiden said.

"How do you know it's a him?" Joy whispered.

"He has the build for it. A woman is more petite, whereas he has broader shoulders. See for yourself."

Joy peered round the corner. The person in question had blonde hair, slightly long at the back, a red t-shirt and deep blue jeans. Shaiden was right, the build was one of a males. It reminded Joy of someone, but she couldn't remember who.

"I'm going in," Rielle said, but Shaiden held her back.

"No, I am."

"Why do you get to?"

"Who made you queen?" Bet piped in.

"I just get to, okay? I've been working the longest, you guys are barely out of training. So shut your pieholes and wait here!"

Rielle scowled as Shaiden elegantly walked out infront of the boy.

…...

_I find shelter in this way  
>Under cover, hide away<br>Can you hear when I say  
>I have never felt this way<br>Maybe I had said something that was wrong  
>Can I make it better with the lights turned on<em>

…...

Jerome put his arms around a whimpering Mara. They were still in the dark, but you could slightly see a faint red glow on her cheek.

"Jerome," she murmured.

"I'm here," he said.

"I know you are," she buried herself further into his shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you Mara. We'll get out of here alive, I promise."

And Mara really wanted to believe what Jerome said, but something deep down inside of her told her that they'd never make it out.

…...

The boy looked up as a beautiful woman appeared in front of him.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hello there," she said in a silky voice, before twisting his hand behind his back and pinning him up against a wall.

"What the. .. ?"

"STOP!" Joy burst out. She recognized that boy. It was Mick!

"Shut up Mercer!" Shaiden spat, twisting Mick's arm until he screamed.

"Stop it Shaiden! He's not the enemy! He's my friend!"

"Listen to her!" Mick pleaded.

"Is this true?" Shaiden asked him.

"Yes! Yes, just let me go!"

Shaiden released him with a sigh.

"My name's Shaiden. This is Rielle and Bet, and we're here to help you."

Mick held out his hand.

"I'm-"

"I don't care who you are, or what you're doing here, but we leave first thing tomorrow."

…...


	4. f o u r

_f o u r_

_Dear Diary,_

Yes, that was a good start. Now, what next?

_Erm. . . I guess you already know who I am. . . except. . . I'm not the same person anymore._

What? No, that was so cliché. She scribbled it out.

_Things have been rather. . . strained lately._

No, that just sounded stupid. Cross it out. S_**traight to the point, **_she thought.

_Okay, to tell you the truth, I have no idea what's going on. Things have gone from bad to worse and at the moment I feel all alone in the world. Sure, I have my backup, but they're not exactly my friends are they? No, they probably hate me, and in fact, I hate myself too. Oh, why did I sign up for this? There's always been a thin line between what's good and what's evil, but latelyI've been wondering if there is even a difference._

…...

"Mick!" Joy yelled, running up and hugging the blond.

"Joy! I thought something had happened to you."

"N-no," Joy pulled abruptly away from the hug, "But the others were taken."

"They were?" he asked, "Where?"

"I d-don't know," her bottom lip trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek, "B-but I'm so glad you're here."

He hugged her again, tighter and with more feeling. Joy didn't deserve this. She may have done some bad things, but none of that meant that she deserved this.

"Cute," Shaiden scowled, breaking up the reunion, "We're staying here overnight. Me, Rielle and Bet will take the beds, you two take the floor."

"Why do we get the floor?" Mick frowned.

"Because I said so," Shaiden said, "Now get to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

…...

_Sob. Sob. SOB._

That was the only sound in the cell that they'd been thrusted into the night before. The abandoned prison was dark, damp and freezing cold. The kids covered themselves with their jackets and the small pieces of sack-cloth that Rufus had begrudgingly thrown at them.

"Looks like Rufus has had an upgrade," Jerome had said, but his joke had been met with silence. Nobody was in the mood to laugh. They were barely in the mood to eat, especially with the tiny, disgusting portions of what looked like vomit that a guard had delivered to them at mealtimes.

"AAAAHHHH!" the scream echoed through the prison. A nearby guard came over to the cell they were being held in.

"What is it?" he grunted.

"I j-just saw a rat!" Amber squealed.

"So?"

"It's a RAT!"

"Yeah? And?"

Silence.

"Sit down and shut up," the guard growled menacingly at her, before returning to his post. Amber sat down slowly, shivering.

"Alfie," Amber whispered.

"Yeah, Ambs?" Alfie asked.

"Hold me?" she asked, and Alfie was happy to oblige.

…...

The night in the house was rough, to say the least. Whilst Shaiden and the others had the warm, comfortable beds, Joy and Mick were confined to the hard floor, which in theory should have been soft because of the carpet, but in fact was horribly scratchy and Joy found herself constantly wishing that she was somewhere else.

The morning was no better. Shaiden had insisted they wake up at the crack of dawn so that they could make an early start. Breakfast was a measly chocolate bar, and then they were off. The car came for them not long after they had woken up, and Joy had barely enough time to change her clothes. She was just thankful she'd had a shower the day before, otherwise she'd have been stinking up the whole car.

"Where are we going?" Mick asked.

"That is none of your business," Shaiden said, "But we're gonna be here for a little while."

"And then what?"

"Then we have to relocate."


End file.
